


Seeking Zoro

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Being Lost, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro said he'd be right back.  That had been an hour ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Zoro

 

Sanji looked all over the ship, from the crow's nest down to the channel lock in the hold and everywhere in between. (Nami-swan hit him with her love in the form of a shoe.) Zoro had said he was going to get his cleaning supplies in the bunkroom and that he'd be right back. That had been an hour ago. Sanji wasn't worried, though. Zoro's sense of direction was like following a compass with a broken needle.   He'd gotten lost once in a round room.   Still, when Sanji finished stowing the supplies in the pantry, he secured the lock and went looking for Zoro. 

It wasn't until Sanji gave up searching that he found the dumbass. Zoro was in the galley, the very place Sanji had started from, sitting at the long table with his katanas splayed on the wooden surface. He looked and acted like he'd been there the entire time, which Sanji knew not to be true. 

The shoe mark on his cheek gave it away.

 

**End**


End file.
